Spring Break Troubles
by Coolstra
Summary: It's Spring Break and Danny, Sam, and Tucker have met a girl named Katrina. Danny likes her but his friends have their own opinions. To them something strange is going on and Danny is the target. But after a while Tucker falls under the new girl's spell,
1. Kat

**Chapter 1**

**Kat**

"Finally!" Danny said as he and his friends walked out of the school doors. "Spring Break is finally here!"

"I agree with you, man." Tucker said pulling out his PDA. He checked through his schedule for the week.

"It also means that summer is only a few weeks away!" Sam said smiling at her friends. They came to the Park and decided to walk through it. They usually chose the longer way but they felt like taking a shorter route home.

Danny sighed with pleasure. "And best of all, Dad said that he needs to work on the ghost portal."

"No ghosts for a whole week." Sam and Tucker said together. The group began to laugh until Danny groaned.

"I guess Dad hasn't got to work yet." He jumped behind a tree while Sam and Tucker stood in disappointment. They hadn't had a hangout time in what seemed like forever.

"Come 'on!" Sam said as Danny Phantom flew away. She and Tucker ran after the halfa, wondering what could be attacking Amity Park now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny stopped where he sensed the ghost. He looked down at the street and was horrified. It looked like something had exploded. Cars were turned over, children were crying, and an ambulance was taking away people in critical condition.

Suddenly, a man nearby pointed up to him. "You! Why weren't you here when this happened?!" Danny felt guilty for something he didn't do. He turned and began to fly away when he saw a police man having a hard time with a girl Danny had never seen before.

"Young lady please, you need to move out of the way." The cop said, beckoning to the girl. She stood still, her face rigid. Tears were running down her dirty face.

"Excuse me." Danny Fenton said, walking up to the officer. The girl looked at him with her brown eyes. Her long black hair was blowing around her face, as if it were dancing in the wind.

"Do you know this young lady?" The cop asked him. Danny thought for a minute.

"Yeah, I do." He said. The girl raised her eyebrows. Danny smiled at her and she smiled back.

The police officer said, "Would you please get her out of the way. We're working here." Danny nodded and grabbed the girl's hand. He led her to where Sam and Tucker were standing.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked her. The girl nodded. She looked at the ground then looked back up at Danny. She was smiling.

"I'm Katrina. Kat for short." She held out her hand. "What's your name?"

Danny shook her hand. "I'm Danny and these are my friends Sam and Tucker." Kat smiled at them. Tucker smiled back while Sam just nodded.

"So, uh… What were you doing there anyway?" Danny asked her. Kat looked away and shrugged.

"I just don't like the things ghosts do to people." She looked back at Danny. "Actually, I don't like them at all."

"Not even Danny Phantom?" Danny asked worriedly. Kat closed her eyes and put her hands inside her pockets.

"Nope. _Especially_ not him!" Sam and Tucker didn't know what to say. Their best friend just made a new friend with a girl that doesn't like his other half. All Danny knew was that if he didn't tell her, then he could keep her as a friend. Kat opened her eyes and suddenly began to shake. She quickly stopped, but her eyes were still wide open.

"Are you okay, Kat?" Danny asked. Kat blinked her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah. Just fine." She sat on a bench and Danny sat with her.

Sam poked Tucker. "I think this girl is bad news. She looked like she wanted to hit Danny there for a sec." Tucker nodded and Sam continued, "We've _got_ to keep Danny away from her."


	2. Falling for Her

**Chapter 2**

**Falling for Her**

"So… Kat." Sam said, walking up to Danny's new friend. "Where are you from anyway? I've never seen you around here."

Kat stood up and answered nervously, "Oh, you know, around."

"Why did you come to Amity Park?" Tucker asked her as he walked up to stand next to Sam. Danny looked at Sam and Tucker then at Kat.

Kat looked at the ground then at Danny. She looked back at Tucker and absentmindedly put her hands in her pockets. "I heard that it's a nice place." She said finally. She pulled her left hand out of her pocket and placed it at her side.

"There are ghosts here. I thought you didn't like ghosts." Sam said, raising one eyebrow. Kat opened her mouth to talk but didn't say anything.

Danny couldn't stand it anymore. "Guys?!" he screamed, making everyone jump. He got up and stood next to Kat. "I'm sure she's been having a rough day. So just leave her alone." Danny said. Kat looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

When Danny looked back her eyes were glistening in the setting sun. Sam noticed and crossed her arms. Tucker then suddenly found himself entranced by Kat's beautiful face. Sam scowled and stomped away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next three days, Danny and Tucker were with Kat more than they were with Sam. Sam, of course, hated this. Everyday she watched Kat, and everyday she noticed that each time Kat opened her eyes wide and began to shake it became more violent. Sam couldn't help but wonder why. Danny and Tucker never noticed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Danny said Tuesday afternoon. It was the first time that day he had noticed her. Sam replied, "Oh, nothing much. Just being ignored…ALL DAY!!"

Danny raised his eyebrows. Sam scowled. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed." She said through clenched teeth. Danny shook his head, afraid of what might happen next.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO SPEND SPRING BREAK TOGETHER! YOU, ME, AND TUCKER! SO FAR, IT'S BEEN YOU, KAT, AND TUCKER!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS WOULD DO THIS TO ME!" Sam yelled. Danny was in shock. He felt as if his brains had been blown away by Sam's screams.

Sam stomped away as Kat walked up to Danny. "What was that all about?" she asked. Danny replied, "Sam's just mad. She'll get over it. I hope…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The more she thought about Danny and Tucker abandoning her, the more the tears filled her eyes. "I can't believe it… he didn't even notice me…" she thought out loud. She came up to her front porch and sat down on the steps.

Suddenly, the door opened and Sam's Grandma came out. She put her hand on her granddaughter's shoulder and Sam looked up at her and smiled. "What's wrong dear?" Her grandma asked. Sam wiped her eyes and replied. "Boy's."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny and Kat waved goodbye to Tucker as he walked into his house. Then they began to walk towards Danny's house. "Danny." Kat said with her eyes looking at the ground. "What?" Danny replied.

"I… thanks for letting me stay with you." She said, blushing. Danny smiled and replied, "No problem…" Kat smiled and looked up at him. "You know… I think… I really… sort of… like you, like you."

Danny looked at her then looked away. After a while he looked back into Kat's blue eyes. "I think I like you too."


	3. In the Storm

**Chapter 3**

**In the Storm**

Tuesday morning, Sam awoke to see rain pouring down outside. She walked towards the window and just stared out into the sheets of rain. She usually liked the rain, but today, she felt just as gloomy as everyone else. Then, through the rain, she could barely see Danny Phantom fly across the street.

Where could he be going?" Sam said angrily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kat!" Danny Phantom yelled. He landed in the park and then two rings appeared around his waist as he became Danny Fenton. He found the path and began to walk along it. "Where could she be?" he thought.

A flash of lightning lit up the sky and the path ahead of him. In a split second Danny saw someone with long black hair sitting on a park bench. He ran over to Kat and stood in front of her. She was looking at the ground, shaking violently.

"Kat? Are you okay…" Danny said slowly. Suddenly, thunder boomed, making Danny jump. Kat looked up slowly.

"What are you doing out here?" Danny asked. Kat looked up at Danny, rain streaming down her face. "I… just needed to get out of the house," she replied. "To get some… fresh air."

Danny raised one eyebrow. "I don't think sitting out in the middle of a thunder storm is getting fresh air." Kat looked at the ground.

Danny sighed and sat next to her. "Come on. Let's get back to my house." He took Kat's hand and she got off of the bench with him.

Kat nodded and said, "Ok. Let's go." Danny smiled and they began to walk away hand in hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny and Kat didn't seem to care that is was raining. Every time lightning lit up the sky it only took a couple of seconds for thunder to boom around them. Every time this happened, Kat would jump and then she and Danny would laugh. After a while they saw the edge of the park through the pouring rain.

Sam came out of her house and stepped out into the storm. Once she reached the park she could see two figures walking towards her. "Danny and Kat." She thought. She walked towards them quickly. As she came closer she saw that they were holding hands. Sam gasped and stopped dead in her tracks.

Danny looked away from Kat and saw Sam standing still with her arms wrapped around her body.

"Sam? What are you doing out here?" Danny asked. Sam looked at the wet ground.

Kat walked up to Danny and said, "I'll go ahead and go. See you there." She waved and smiled. Danny waved back then looked at Sam.

Once Kat was gone Sam looked up at Danny furiously. "What did I tell you!? She's not the type of girl to be hanging around with!" she said angrily.

"She's not evil, okay!" Danny yelled back. Sam glared at him. "How can you not see her for who she really is? She not to be trusted Danny!"

Danny glared back at Sam then yelled, "Just because you're jealous doesn't mean that she's 'not to be trusted'!"

Sam gasped. "I am not jealous! What gave you that idea?!"

Danny couldn't take it any more. "Sam! Just leave me alone okay!" Sam was taken aback. Danny continued yelling, "If you're going to be like this then… I don't think we should be friends anymore!"

"But Danny…" Sam said and Danny interrupted her, "No buts!! I _never _want to talk to you or even look at you _ever_ again!" Danny finished and stomped away. Sam stood in the rain as her heart shattered. She fell to her knees and put her wet hands over her face. Lightning flashed and thunder roared. The only thing Sam felt like doing was to cry and never see Danny Fenton again.


End file.
